Mother's Day Z
by Director J
Summary: Mix Mother's Day with a lets-go-torture-Gohan fic, with a little G/V, and this is what you get. LET THE TORTURE BEGIN!
1. Prologue to the Torture...

Hey everyone! It's only my second fic, and I've already decided to have a little fun, and torture Son Gohan! Gohan himself is actually here to protest…  
  
Gohan: WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING THIS TO ME? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS? FIRST IT WAS DEMONDANCING, THEN FROZENFLOWER, AND NOW WASHU WANTS A CRACK AT ME! THEY'RE ALL AGAINST ME I TELL YOU! ALL OF THEM!  
  
*Is dragged off by a bunch of guys from the mental hospital*  
  
All well, he should be back sooner or later. On with the fiction!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Twas the Thursday before Mother's Day, and all through Satan City,  
  
Just about everyone was all in a tizzy,  
  
Trying to find something for mom,  
  
Except for our hero, Gohan!  
  
"Mr. Son, Mr. Son, MR. SON!!!!!"  
  
Gohan was suddenly shaken from his daydream by his teacher's annoying squawk.  
  
  
  
"Son Gohan, I know the hours you spend fighting crime are harsh, but they will be nothing compared to what your mother will do to you if I drop you from this class!"  
  
"Sorry Mr. Shu, I was really busy last night, and I didn't get much sleep."  
  
Erasa giggled, but shot him a look of pity, but Sharpener had other plans.  
  
"More like you were out all 'with Videl' all night Saiyadweeb."  
  
"Knock it off Sharpener, I don't see you rescuing any hostages."  
  
Videl had just started going out with Gohan, and she wasn't about to see Sharpener verbally kick him.  
  
  
  
"Were you rescuing hostages, or 'Saiyamaning' all night with Gohan, Mrs. Saiyaman?"  
  
  
  
Videl's cheeks went scarlet, and she would have rammed her pencil up Sharpener's nose, but Mr. Shu interrupted.  
  
"I have an announcement to make! As you all know, Orange Star High is having a carnival tomorrow. You know the annual event when you students can frolic, and play, and make out and stuff. 'Ugh' This school still desperately needs more volunteers to build and run the carnival booths. This job may help you earn a few extra dollars to buy a Mother's Day present, if you're too stupid to have not bought one already. Oh, there goes the bell, now you can go on with your quote on quote 'lives' "  
  
Freed by the end of the day, Gohan started for the door.  
  
*A carnival, that should be fun, I wonder if Videl's interest… WAIT? MOTHER'S DAY! I completely forgot! What's mom going to say if I don't turn up with a gift? I can't let that happen! I've got to get Goten and Dad and buy something. Am I saying? I don't have any money! Mom's hid it all for college. What am I going to do?*  
  
"Gohan, earth to Gohan! Are you going to leave the school anytime soon?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Videl, I'm just really worried, I don't have a Mother's Day present or the money to buy one."  
  
"Don't worry about it Gohan, I'm setting up a booth in the carnival with Erasa, but we need extra help. If you help us we'll split the profit with you."  
  
"Gee thanks Videl, I'll see you tomorrow at seven?"  
  
"Right see you Gohan."  
  
Walking side by side with her boyfriend, Videl stopped to think,  
  
*Maybe I shouldn't tell Dad I'm doing this with Gohan, it looks like he's had enough of Saiyans and Buu monsters for a while, I don't think he'll approve…*  
  
  
  
Back at the Son household, the sound of two Saiyans sparring could be heard for miles. Goku and Vegeta were at it again, and Goten and Trunks were watching.  
  
"Look at them go Goten, do you think we should join in?"  
  
Goten watched as a stray ki beam slammed into the ground before the Son house.  
  
"Nope, and Mom's really not going to like that…duck!"  
  
Both boys dodged another ki beam just in time.  
  
"Hey Trunks – "  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are you getting your mom for mother's day?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
" 'Cause I wanna get my mom something special, but I have no idea what. I don't think she liked the dinosaur I gave her last year that much. Maybe I should try making something."  
  
"Forget it Goten, I tried making my mom breakfast in bed once, and that's what she got…breakfast IN bed."  
  
"I think we have to buy something Trunks, but I don't have any money, but I'm sure you do, right?"  
  
"Sorry Goten, but my allowance was cut short after that time I tried to cook."  
  
"Gee, what did you do Trunks?"  
  
"Oh don't worry about it, they're almost done rebuilding the kitchen, and everyone's supposed to make a full recovery."  
  
"Well now what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe our dads have an idea."  
  
"Have an idea about what?"  
  
Goku and Vegeta had finished their spar and as usual, no one had come out on top, both Saiyans looked as though they had been through a meat grinder, but Goku was still his innocent self and Vegeta was still…Vegeta-ish.  
  
"Hi dad! Me and Trunks were just wondering what to get mom for Mother's Day."  
  
"So that's what you've both been wasting your time thinking about instead of training."  
  
"It's not a waste Vegeta, Mother's Day is the day you can show your wife that you really care…Besides, wouldn't Bulma be mad if you don't get her a gift?"  
  
The Saiyan Prince took a few moments to mentally go over the pros and cons of forgetting about the stupid earth holiday. Of course Bulma had given him the usual "Oh, you boys don't have to get me anything." And of course, she had the usual look in her eye that said, "And if you don't get me anything, I'll whip out the flamethrower and toast your Saiyan ass." Analysis: Not going along with stupid female human holidays can be hazardous to your health.  
  
"Oh fine, what have I got to lose? I'll go along with your stupid holiday."  
  
At that moment, Gohan flew in from his afternoon of crime fighting, and was still in his Saiyaman uniform.  
  
"Hey everyone! Shouldn't you guys be sparring?"  
  
"Well normally, Vegeta and I would be attempting to rip each other's throats out, but Sunday is Mother's Day, and no one has a gift yet, or any money."  
  
Gohan breathed a sigh of relief. At least his father had consulted him before getting a gift this year. He'd never forget his father's last gift to his mother: A NEW FRYING PAN. Honestly, Goku was one of the most thoughtful, innocent people you might know, but not the brightest…  
  
"Don't worry dad, we'll think of something. And I already have a solution to our money problem. My school is having a carnival tonight, and they need volunteers to help run the place. Are you guys interested?"  
  
Reactions:  
  
Goku - : )  
  
Goten - : D  
  
Trunks - : D  
  
Vegeta - _  
  
Of course, Vegeta didn't want anything to do with this, but if he didn't go along with this, Bulma might decide to borrow Chi-Chi's frying pan, and give him a couple whacks.  
  
Not even the Prince of all Saiyans can escape the supremacy of the frying pan.  
  
Gohan grinned, (Son style of course) "This is great! That's five people earning money at the carnival, that means…" He stopped as a familiar sinking feeling plagued his mind when he realized what he had just done.  
  
'Five people, five Saiyans, pain, explosions, death…MY SCHOOL IS DOOMED.'  
  
  
  
Okay that's it for Chapter One everyone! Didya like it? Didya? Didya? I'd really like some reviews! Thx 


	2. Prologue Part 2

Hi again everyone! This is Lil Washu with the second chapter, sorry it took so long. Even geniuses have to take final exams! Thank you to Frozenflower, and everyone else who submitted a review for me! Oh yes, and Gohan has returned from his little…trip…Gohan?  
  
Gohan: *Is repeatedly thunking his head against a wall*  
  
Me: Oh come on Gohan, the fic isn't that bad.  
  
Gohan: *Ranting insanely* SHOOT ME! IT'S SUPER SAIYAN SEASON, SO SHOOT ME! SHOOT ME NOW! NO? FINE THEN IT'S SAIYAMAN SEASON! COME ON SHARPENER! GRAB YOUR GUN AND SHOOT THE SAIYA-DWEEB! *Leaps out of a window, and forgets to fly*  
  
Me: Gohan, my lab is five stories up…  
  
*SPLAT*  
  
Me: Ugh…Don't worry, I'll send Goku or Vegeta to scrape him off the sidewalk later.  
  
Gohan: I can't feel my head…  
  
Me: Well anyways, on with the fic!  
  
That night, Son household, dinner table. Chi-Chi is dishing out the hundreds of pounds of food. (What else would you feed three Saiyans?) She was serving Gohan's favorite meal, (which made him suspicious), she hadn't mentioned a thing about the upcoming holiday, (which made him even more suspicious), and he hadn't seen her infamous frying pan all day, (which made him REALLY suspicious!)  
  
"Ok now you three, eat everything on your plate! Though, I'm sure that won't be a problem."  
  
She eyed Gohan, who was just picking through his food.  
  
"What's the matter Gohan? Is that girl you like giving you trouble?"  
  
"No mom, Videl's just fine, in fact I have to go meet her at school right now. Goten and Dad have to come too, right guys?"  
  
Goku was still absorbed in his dinner bowl, but Goten had finished, and had just started his after-dinner hyperness.  
  
"That's right mom! Me and Dad and Gohan, and Trunks and his dad are going to a carnival with Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener so we can run stuff, and eat stuff, and blow up stuff, and earn money and stuff, so we can buy OOOMPH!"  
  
Gohan avoided the risk of Goten blurting out their plan by stuffing a dumpling in his mouth.  
  
He covered up with, "OK mom, we should really be going now, we don't want to be late.", and shoved Goku out the door. Unfortunately, Goten swallowed the dumpling.  
  
"What's the matter Gohan? Why are you in such a hurry? Is it because you want to see Videl, and hug her, and kiss her, and do things that I'm not supposed to talk about with herYAAAA!"  
  
"OUT NOW GOTEN!!!"  
  
He tried to pull his little brother out the door, but his mother grabbed Goten's other arm and tried to pull him inside.  
  
"Wait Gohan, if you and Goten and Goku are going to meet your future wife then I want to come!"  
  
"But mom, I can't, it's a guy thing, I can't explain, come on mom, let Goten go!"  
  
"Oh fine then!"  
  
Chi-Chi let go of Goten's arm, and he snapped back like a rubber band, causing both he and Gohan to go tumbling out the door. Chi-Chi could be seen standing in the doorway in an enraged stance. "Alright, you three can go to your little secret meeting, but Gohan, if anything happens between you and Videl, I WANT PICTURES!"  
  
*SLAM!*  
  
Gohan carefully picked himself up off the ground and looked behind him. Goten was still a bit hyper, and his father was trying to swallow an egg roll he had stuffed in his training gi.  
  
"Dad, Goten, if I don't survive this night, I want you two to have the twenty pounds of junk food that I stuffed under my mattress. Let's go."  
  
***  
  
Chi-Chi watched them fly off throughout the kitchen window.  
  
'Darn it, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't get a single piece of information of Gohan. I don't even know if they remembered that it's Mother's day on Sunday or not, though this whole secret meeting of theirs is pretty suspicious. I wonder if Bulma has figured anything out. I'd better call her.'  
  
*~*Meanwhile…*~*  
  
Capsule Corp.(a.k.a. The Briefs Household), kitchen, Dinner time.  
  
Bulma Briefs was not happy.  
  
'It's only two days until Mother's Day, and I haven't heard a word about it from neither Vegeta or Trunks. I suppose I shouldn't worry, Vegeta knows what will happen if he doesn't get me anything.'  
  
Thinking of ways to torture Vegeta, she giggled, then snickered, then started a hysterical stream of maniacal laughter.  
  
"Kami, woman, maybe I shouldn't go out all day, this time alone seems to have driven you insane."  
  
Vegeta and Trunks had come home. Vegeta was wearing his usual smirk, and Trunks his usual grin. Bulma just crossed her arms and returned Vegeta's smirk.  
  
"Gee Vegeta, I hope you're not going out tonight smelling like that. You need a bath."  
  
"Woman, I never need a bath, and why would I want to go anywhere?"  
  
"I don't know Vegeta, maybe you're going to go buy something, for someone really special?"  
  
"Now I know you've gone insane."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Trunks snickered into his food. 'Wow, Dad should ditch fighting, and start a career in acting.'  
  
Trunks abruptly stopped laughing when Bulma whipped out her Trusty Flamethrower** and burned both of their food to a crisp. (Unfortunately for them, Bulma's a bit stressed.)  
  
"ALRIGHT! You two are going to tell me WHAT is going on RIGHT NOW! I just got a call from Chi-Chi, and Goku, Goten, and Gohan are acting strangely! I know you two are in on this somehow! I'll bet that you're all so busy training, that you even forgot what holiday is two days from now!! It's going to be MOTHER'S DAY! THE ONE DAY WHEN YOU – HEY! IS ANYONE LISTENING???"  
  
By this time, Trunks and Vegeta had long since snuck out of the kitchen window, leaving only a quickly scrawled note from Trunks.  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
Dad and I are going to go meet Goten, Gohan and their Dad at Gohan's school now. Don't worry, we'll be back soon, because Dad says that all of this time alone, is slowly driving you insane.  
  
With love, Trunks.  
  
Bulma sighed and, like the scientist she is, systematically reviewed the crisis dawning on Orange Star High.  
  
'Problem: Vegeta's going to get mad blow up the school, Goten and Trunks are going to get hyper on sugar and blow up the school, Videl is going to get mad at Gohan, then he's going to get mad, and blow up the school, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are going to get in a fight, and blow up the entire Earth, and worst of all, when their busy blowing up stuff, everyone is going to forget about Mother's Day!  
  
Solution: Ummm…Dye all of Vegeta's clothes pink?  
  
Hey! That isn't going to help…But it beats standing here with a flamethrower.'  
  
She dropped the flamethrower, and ran off to find a bottle of pink dye, and Vegeta's coveted spandex.  
  
'Pointless revenge is SWEEET!"  
  
  
  
Well that was fun, but now it's off to the carnival, and you people can bet that the Saiyans won't be the only Z characters showing up. I wonder what will happen when Hercule shows up…  
  
**Bulma's trademark Flamethrower, is a creation of Lil Washu. It is not to be confused with Chi-Chi's trademark Frying Pan. All rights reserved. ~Yeah, right. 


End file.
